beautifull mess
by Christinavazqez
Summary: Os quiero contar la historia de una mujer llamada Katherine mas conocida como Kate, fuerte, inteligente, sumergida en su trabajo en una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad, madre de una adolescente y divorciada. Estuvo casada con James, padre de su hija, ese amor de Universidad, fue su primer amigo, su primer novio, su primera vez en muchos campos de su vida..
1. Chapter 1

Os quiero contar la historia de una mujer llamada Katherine mas conocida como Kate, fuerte, inteligente, sumergida en su trabajo en una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad, madre de una adolescente y divorciada. Estuvo casada con James, padre de su hija, ese amor de Universidad, fue su primer amigo, su primer novio, su primera vez en muchos campos de su vida, tanto para las cosas buenas como para las malas, pero por diversos motivos de la vida, cuando tan solo Molly, su hija tenía diez años decidieron SEPARARSE , conscientes de que si seguían con la excusa de su hija solo iban hacerla daño y ninguno de los dos quería eso, preferían quedar como amigos, tener una buena relación por el bien de todos. Ahora han pasado ocho años, y la relación es cordial y muy buena entre ambos. James rehízo su vida, es un buen padre y aunque se ha mudado de ciudad sigue estando al pie del cañón cuando se trata de su hija.

Los Angeles, no hablamos de esos supuestos seres alados y celestiales sino de la gran ciudad californiana de los Estados Unidos de América.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Kate se despertó, aunque intentó aguantar un ratito más en la cama finalmente se había levantado y duchado. Estaba en la cocina sumergida entre un montón de papeles de trabajo, una taza de café en la mano y vistiendo aún en pijama. Su pelo en un moño recogido de cualquier manera, con algún que otro mechón cayendo sobre su rostro mientras repasaba los informes una y otra vez.

El sol se colaba entre las ventanas de la habitación de Molly, esta despertó e incorporándose de la cama miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla, pudo ver que aun era temprano, raro en ella ya que siempre iba con el tiempo justo, porque era peor que una marmota, le encantaba dormir, se podía tirar horas y horas durmiendo, es mas su record estaba en trece horas seguidas. Se frotó los ojos, aún sorprendida de que la alarma no la hubiese despertado.

Ya despierta se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, allí pudo ver a su madre. Acercándose a ella y dándola un beso en la frente la dio los buenos días, sentándose en frente de ésta, quitándose aun las legañas de los ojos. Apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y cerró los ojos, quedándose medio traspuesta hasta que su mano falló e hizo que su barbilla se deslizara hacia abajo dando así una cabezada.

Cuando abrió los ojos y logró enfocar pudo ver a su madre con media sonrisa ya que la había observado todo el tiempo.

\- Venga vamos que te hago un café, porque estas un poco dormida aun ¿no? mi bella durmiente.- dijo incorporándose del taburete y yendo hacia la cafetera colocándose un mechón tras la oreja.

-¿Qué te ha dado a pensar eso mama?- la respondió frotándose los ojos con los dedos y un hilillo de voz.

Al terminar de tomar su café y leer lo que ponía en la caja de los cereales en todos los idiomas (seguro que más de una vez lo habéis hecho vosotros también quedaros alelados leyendo todos los ingredientes de los cereales y creyendo que sabéis hablar todos los idiomas que hay en la caja) pues bien una vez acabó de desayunar fue a su habitación dejando allí a Kate, leyendo papeles y mas papeles del trabajo cuando sonó su TELÉFONO MÓVIL . Se trataba de Lanie, una compañera del trabajo para informarla de un nuevo asunto al cual tendría que asistir lo antes posible, para dar el visto bueno y firmar unos papeles.

Lanie es como una hermana para Kate, la conoció en el trabajo en un momento bastante crítico de su vida pues se encontraba separándose de su ex marido James y fue un gran apoyo, en más de alguna ocasión la ayudo de canguro con Molly, cuando esta tenía CITA CON su psicólogo o incluso simplemente necesitaba despejarse, encontrarse consigo misma para ser la buena madre que su hija se merecía.

\- Enseguida estaré allí, Lanie, hasta ahora.- colgó el teléfono dio un último sorbo a su café.

Subió a su habitación abrió su armario y comenzó a elegir la ropa de ese día. Cuando se estaba subiendo la cremallera de las botas sentada a los pies de la cama su puerta sonó, era Molly preguntando si la podría llevar al colegio, pues no la apetecía nada coger el metro y después el autobús.

\- Si ya estoy, enseguida salgo y nos vamos – respondió alzando la vista y retirando el mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

Al ir hacia el hall pudo ver a Molly mirándose en el espejo de la entrada y dándose lo últimos retoques, y recogiéndose su cabello en una trenza de espiga al lado.

Kate no pudo dejar de mirarla era igual que ella con su edad, tan ilusionada por las mañanas siempre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus mismos ojos e incluso alguna que otra similar manía. Estaba muy orgullosa de aquella niña que ya era toda una mujer educada, amable y con una fuerte PERSONALIDAD .

\- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Molly recogiendo el móvil de encima de la mesa junto con el BOLSO , las llaves de casa y poniéndose las gafas de sol en la cabeza haciendo que su madre bajara de las nueves donde se encontraba con sus pensamientos.

\- Si, si.- la respondió carraspeando la garganta y cogiendo su bolso.

Una vez en el coche y escuchando música de fondo, Molly no paraba de mirar por la ventanilla con los pies sobre el salpicadero y moviéndolos al compás de la melodía, estaba preocupa pues esa mañana la darían los resultados de los exámenes finales, y se quería graduar junto con el resto de la clase, habían sido cinco duros años de carrera, con sus mas y sus menos.

\- Todo va a salir bien, ya verás como todo tu esfuerzo será RECOMPENSADO .- dijo cogiéndola la mano y mirándola tiernamente unos segundos aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Apenas se dio cuando y ya estaba, allí frente a esas escaleras que la llevarían a saber los resultados.

Un nudo en el estomago fue haciendo que sus músculos de la cara se fueran contrayendo y haciendo que sus manos comenzarán a sudar. Abrió la puerta del coche, cogió la carpeta del asiento trasero junto con su cartera, se despidió de su madre y se alejo del coche cabizbaja, tocándose la punta de la trenza.

Kate continuo su camino dirección a la reunión, cuando ya había conseguido aparcar después de dar varias vueltas al edificio, pudo ver como delante de ella había un sitio y un mercedes aparcaba en el, mientras ella cogió su BOLSO y dinero del monedero para el parquímetro.

De pie en la acera y tras localizar el parquímetro, tuvo que pasar por delante de aquel mercedes, y cuando se giró para saber de quién se trataba...

¡SORPRESA!, era Richard su compañero de TRABAJO , por primera vez iba en SU coche, no le llevaba ninguna chica con la cual había pasado la noche anterior ni nada de eso, era él solo y con su coche.

\- ¡Hey! Kate. Buenos días.- la saludó alegremente con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hola Richard- le respondió mientras introducía el dinero en el parquímetro haciéndole caso omiso.

\- Aquí tienes tu café.- le dijo Rick sosteniendo ambos cafés en cada mano.

Como de costumbre, cada mañana era habitual en él, llevar los cafés para los compañeros pero aquel simple gesto era algo especial para ella, pues en su vaso de cartón del Starbucks siempre había algo escrito, como por ejemplo:

_Sonríe merece la pena verte feliz_

_Hoy te espera un largo día pero con la mejor compañía_ o incluso a veces chistes cortos, malos que no hacen reír a nadie, pero a ella le sabían sacar una sonrisa.

Aquella mañana miro su vaso en busca de la frase del día, con la sorpresa de que esta vez se encontró un teléfono.

\- Richard, creo que este café no es para mí.- dijo mostrándole el teléfono que había y apretando su mandíbula.

\- ¡Uy! Lo siento, este es el tuyo.- dijo retirándole el que tenia ella y cambiándoselo con el que llevaba él.

Esta vez en el vaso no había nada escrito tan solo una sonrisa como**en****PLAN ****cara feliz.**

Ya una vez dentro del edificio y subiendo en el ascensor, Kate se desabrochó la gabardina que llevaba de color camel los primeros botones ya que hacía calor allí dentro, Rick no pudo evitar no echar una miradita a su escote, pero tampoco pudo ver gran cosa ya que la camisa que llevaba no mostraba nada.

Kate era la típica mujer que desprende una sensualidad a kilómetros, que con cualquier cosas esta sexy y se sabe sacar partido, ya puede ir vestida de marimacho cualquier hombre se giraría igualmente al pasar por su lado, y no podrá evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, aparte era una mujer alta con unas largas piernas firmes debido a sus sesiones de running mañaneras por la zona residencial en la que vivía.

Su cabello sedoso largo color castaño con algún que otro reflejo más claro, ojos color avellana, labios carnosos muy bien definidos, piel dorada y una pequeña verruga estratégicamente colocada en su pómulo izquierdo haciéndola aun más sexy.

Se disponía a entrar en la reunión pero miró su rolex eran las diez, hora en la que su hija en el otro lado de la ciudad estaría ansiosa esperando los resultados de su evaluación final, asi que saco su teléfono y comenzó a escribirle un whatsapp.

_Molly cariño mucha suerte estate tranquila lo hecho, hecho esta, así que no te preocupes pase lo que pasé lo afrontaremos juntas, espero señales tuyas en cuanto sepas algo. Un beso enorme. Te quiere S._

Al final de los MENSAJES , e-mails o escritos que hacía Kate tenía la pequeña manía de darle su toque personal con una S la inicial de su nombre. Rick pudo ver como escribía un whatsapp y no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo para saber de quién se trataba, y al ver que era para su hija se quedó mucho más tranquilo y suspiro.

\- ¿Qué tal esta Molly?- le preguntó dándole un trago a su café.

\- Pues seguro que ahora mismo está atacada, deseando una buena noticia. Veras hoy la dan los resultados finales de las evaluaciones y la verdad que hay una asignatura que le ha llevado un poco por el camino de la amargura, para que engañarnos. Este Viernes se gradúan y quiere hacerlo con el resto de la clase, con sus amigas.- le contó mientras se dirigían a sus asientos en la reunión por aquel amplio pasillo y entrando en una SALA con las paredes de cristal.

\- ¿Y tu hija Alexis?-

\- Está buscando un lugar para hacer las practicas y la empresa que quiere que la cojan aun no la han contestado, pero vamos no pierde la esperanza.- respondió él con media sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos sobre aquella mesa enorme donde se iba a realizar la reunión.

Rick es un hombre bastante apuesto y por ello muy mujeriego. Con su cabello castaño oscuro pero con una mirada azul muy dulce pero a la vez penetrante. Alto con una espalda bastante ancha, con unos bíceps definidos y grandes manos.

Se veía que se cuidaba pues siempre iba bien vestido con sus trajes Italianos o con unos simples Levis descastados y camiseta de manga corta de un solo color.

Al finalizar la reunión que se alargo más de lo esperado, Kate volvió a su despacho encontrándose en el pasillo con su compañera Lanie.

Ambas se dieron un minuto de respiro y fueron a tomar algo a la cafetería que había en la misma planta. Allí estaban ellas sentadas frente a frente y contándose algún que otro cotilleo.

\- Bueno ¿y tú con Rick?-

\- Yo con Richard nada, esta mañana tenía el teléfono de una mujer en su vaso-

\- ¿Estás segura?- dijo asombrada y acercándose a ella.

\- Tan segura como que se confundió con los cafés y a mí me dio el suyo y pude verlo Marlene, se llama. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? ¿De stripper? ¿De mujer fatal?- Lanie solo se rió.- y encima para mas guasa esta vez en mi café solo había una carita sonriente, una carita, uff cuidado hoy te lo has currado.-

\- Katie, eres tú la culpable de solo una carita sonriente, siempre estas con el tirando y aflojando...-

Alguien las interrumpió entrando en la cafetería se trataba de Expo y Ryan, amigos y compañeros de Rick y de estas, asiq ue cambiaron rápidamente de tema de conversación.

\- Lanie ¿has visto a Rick?- le pregunto Ryan.

Ryan era el típico hombre despistado, inocente que no se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, el último en enterarse de las cosas no porque quiera o sea el pardillo del departamento, si no porque vive en su burbuja, también es un gran compañero que siempre está atento a lo que te sucede, y el primero que te invita a tomar algo cuando te ve un poco agobiado o deprimido.

\- No, no le he visto en todo el día ¿y tu Kate?- la pregunto con una mirada pilla y levantando una ceja.

\- Fui con él a la reunión pero luego vinimos por separado, desde entonces no le he visto.- respondió golpeando sutilmente por debajo de la mesa a Lanie dándola una patada.

\- Si le veis decirle que tenemos algo que proponerle, este fin de semana- dijo Expo.

Expo era de esas personas cercanas pero la primera impresión que daba era de chulo playas claramente para que todos nos entendamos, él guaperas que lo sabe y no desaprovecha su oportunidad. Alto, moreno de piel con rasgos latinos, unos ojos marrones algo rasgados, unos labios finos pero bastante sensuales. Estuvo un par de años en el ejército pero se retiro por la pérdida de su madre, así que ya os podéis hacer una idea del tipo de hombre que es. A parte de esto también era un buen compañero muy fiel a lo suyo y a los suyos que daría su vida por ellos. Con el divorcio de Kate fue el primero que estaba en casa, haciéndola compañía, salía a correr con ella y muchas veces cuidaba a Molly cuando esta cuando Lanie no podía o se encontraba fuera de viaje, es como un tío para Molly.

\- Carmen creo que va siendo hora de seguir con el trabajo-

\- Menuda mañana me espera- la respondió recogiendo la mesa en la cual habían estado.

Salieron de la cafetería y cada una tiro para un lado, pues sus mesas no están cerca desde hace un año, pero esto no las ha impedido seguir siendo uña y carne como eran antes e incluso hacer alguna escapada a los servicios o a la cafetería para tomarse un respiro entre tanto estrés y papeleo.

Llego la hora de comer y Molly aun no había dado señales de vida a su madre, asi que esta decidió llamarla, mientras recogía unos papeles del despacho y se dirigía a la cafetería de la planta.

\- Hola Cariño, ¿Qué tal? Cuéntame.- dijo sosteniendo el móvil con la oreja y el hombro mientras miraba unos informes.

\- Mamá aun no sé nada ¡te lo puedes creer! Me han dicho que hasta las cinco no las publicaran, pero he ido hablando con algún que otro profesor y de momento la cosa va bien.-

\- ¿Y con el de Química has hablado?-

\- Que va mamá, no le encuentro y no sé, me da miedo preguntarle. Si tengo que hablar con él que sea para despedirme y para siempre.-

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte cuando salga del trabajo?-

\- No mamá, no hace falta, iré con Samantha que la tengo que dar unas cosillas.-

\- Esta bien...y tranquilízate, que todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte.-

\- ¡vaya! Ya me quedo muuuuuchiiiiiisimo mas tranquila.- la respondió entre risas.

\- Al menos te he hecho reír, te dejo que me está esperando Carmen para comer.-

\- Salúdala de mi parte, te quiero.-

\- Yo también te quiero.- dijo tirando besos aquel aparato.

Cuando colgó el teléfono pudo ver a Rick frente a ella con una sonrisilla y apoyado en la pared de su despacho mirándola fijamente. Se acercó a ella lentamente, de tal manera que sus pulsaciones comenzaron acelerarse, no sabía donde fijar su mirada, así que optó por mirar el móvil como si la respuesta estuviera ahí. Rick sigo acercándose tanto que Kate pudo notar su respiración en su oído, alzó la vista del móvil y allí estaba él muy cerca de su boca, sin apartar la vista de ella ni un instante, cuando se acercó más, la dio un beso suave, tierno en la comisura de la boca. No supo cómo reaccionar, y tan solo se aparto, girándose y saliendo de su despacho, dirigiéndose a la cafetería donde había quedado con Lanie.

No se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar en ese micro instante, había sentido muchas cosas y le había dado tiempo a pensar en que decirle, pero a la hora de la verdad se quedó bloqueada, no supo reaccionar solo callarse y marcharse.

Lanie pudo notarle algo extraño en su rostro en cuanto entró por esa cafetería, así que sin dudarlo ni un instante la cogió de la mano y la llevó casi en volandas hasta los baños más cercanos.

Una vez dentro comenzó a mirar por debajo de las puertas de los servicios, para comprobar que estaban solas, y nadie se enteraría de lo que la fuera a contar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ahí estaba Kate, callada sin hablar y con la mano en sus labios.

\- Lanie, Rick...-

\- Rick... ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- la pregunto alzando las manos.

\- Estaba en mi despacho cuando ha entrado, se acercó a mi lentamente y me ha dado un beso en la comisura.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Qué has hecho?-

\- No he podido hacer nada solo me he apartado y me he ido dejándole solo. Yo ahora mismo estoy con John, nuestra relación es buena, aunque últimamente no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, me gusta, me gusta mucho.-

\- ¿Quien te gusta John o Rrick?-

\- Rrick...Quiero decir John…joder-

El subconsciente la falló y puso en su boca a Patrick en vez de a su pareja, tenía la mar de dudas, siempre había odiado a los hombres como Rick, pero a la vez sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él. Kate lo paso muy mal con James, desde ese acontecimiento creo como una especie de muros por dentro, dejando a los demás fuera de ellos, impidiéndola confiar en la gente, mostrando su amor, cosa que con su hija y amigos no le costaba nada pero cuando se trataba con la pareja, era totalmente diferente y pesé a que ella lo intentaba una y otra vez mejorar eso, que aquellos muros cayeran dejándola ver unas vistas magnificas, no lo conseguía pero con Rick podía cruzar esos muros sin ningún problema, con él era diferente aquellas vistas que veía eran indescriptibles, la dejaban sin aliento. Cada vez que se iban a tomar algo a la salida del trabajo, o estaban solos había una cierta compenetración que ella no podía controlar, acababan las frases juntos, con solo una mirada se entendían y eso la sacaba aun mas de sus casillas pero a la vez le gustaba.

Incluso en varias ocasiones algún que otro cliente les han confundido por matrimonio a lo que Rick siempre respondía que sí pero a la hora del trabajo ya que Kate no quería serlo también fuera, cosa que a Kate siempre la hacía poner los ojos en planco y apretar sus labios evitando no reírse.

Cuando terminaron de comer y recoger, Kate se levantó para prepararse un café, cuando estaba preparando la capsula para meterla en la cafetera, alguien se colocó tras ella, rozando su mano. Se giró y pudo ver que se trataba de Rick, una vez más se volvió a poner tensa y el corazón a mil por hora junto con unas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

\- ¡Perdón!- la dijo sonriendo.

\- No pasa nada.- le respondió cabizbaja.

No pudo tomar allí el café pues se agobiaba más aun al verle y observar como la miraba, asique decidió tomárselo en su despacho y sumergirse en papeles y mas papeles impidiéndola pensar en lo sucedido, sus pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta era la hora de marcharse a casa, cogió su gabardina del perchero, algunos historiales para repasarlos por la noche en casa, su bolso y sacando de su interior las llaves del coche, se marchó de su despacho. Paso por la mesa de Lanie ya no estaba se había marchado, siguió de frente y llamo al ascensor. Ya dentro y cuando estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas una mano se introdujo en él, impidiendo que estas se cerraran, a Kate le dio tiempo a pulsar el botón de las puertas, para que se abrieran. Estas se abrieron y pudo ver que se trataba de Rick.

\- ¡Pensé que te habías marchado ya!- le dijo sorprendida, y colocándose la gabardina.

\- ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo?-

\- No lo siento, esta vez no puedo, Rick.-

\- Bueno otra vez será. Quizá mañana.-

Se abrieron las puertas y allí en la puerta del hall del edificio estaba John, con un casco en la mano para ella y una rosa. Rick pudo ver la sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de ella cuando le vio.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no puedes tomar nada hoy.- la dijo entre regañadientes.

Kate se acerco a John y le dio un tierno abrazo junto con un beso disimulado y vergonzoso, cuando se giro, pudo ver como Rick salía por aquella puerta mirándola triste y cabizbajo.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa?-

\- Si.- le dijo cogiendo su mano y entrelazando los dedos.-

Era tarde empezaba anochecer cuando Kate se encontraba en la ventana mirando por ella la gente, los semáforos, el trafico, cuando empezó a pensar sobre ella, John, lo que había sucedido ese día pero un pequeño terremoto entró por la puerta sobresaltándola, se trataba de Molly. Estaba ilusionada, no paraba de gritar y saltar a la vez mientras sostenía un papel en su mano.

Kate cogió aquel papel y comenzó a leerlo, había aprobado Química, se podía graduar con el resto de sus compañeras. La abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana esos abrazos que te traspasan el alma y te dan fuerzas para continuar, esos abrazos que solo tu madre sabe darte envolviéndote en una protección máxima que si hay una guerra tu quedarías a salvo, esos abrazos.

\- Mamá ¿estás bien?- la dijo levantando la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- Si, solo que hoy me he dado cuenta de que mi relación con John no prospera él quería cosas que yo aun no estaba lista, así que lo hemos dejado.-

Molly achuchándole aun más fuerte la susurro en el oído nadie te va a querer más que yo, pero si tu estas bien yo estoy bien.

Molly se fue a la cama, pues había estado por la tarde con sus amigas tomando unas cañas y unos montaditos y no tenía hambre, Kate tampoco ceno pues no se encontraba con apetito alguno para comer algo, después del mal cuerpo que le había dejado la ruptura con John.

Ambas en sus respectivas camas, Molly cogió su teléfono y le puso mediante un whatsapp un mensaje que decía, _ABRAZO DE MAMÁ_ .

Enseguida sonó la puerta de su habitación esta sonrió sin girarse para ver de quien se trataba y pudo notar como su madre se metía en su cama y la abrazaba por la espalda, dándola un beso en la cabeza.

Y así en silencio fueron cayendo profundamente dormidas, sin soltarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol se colaban por aquella habitación con las paredes de color rosa pastel, entre las cortinas blancas con pequeñas mariposas en ellas en tonos morados, impidiendo seguir durmiendo a Kate y Molly, pues se quedaron durmiendo juntas aquella noche, abrazadas sin separarse.

Aun con los ojos cerrados Molly pudo notar como su madre la miraba, estaba sonriendo, esas cosas aunque no las veas las puedes sentir ese amor tan personal se siente, no es necesario verlo. Se froto los ojos con los dedos y abrió los ojos estirándose, sonriendo a su vez.

\- Buenos días mamá.- dijo retorciéndose.

\- Vamos a por este nuevo día que se nos presenta...Yo hago el desayuno mientras, tu date una ducha, te espero abajo.- dijo destapándola e incorporándose de la cama dándola un beso en la frente.

Como todas las madres tienen esa manía que todos odiamos, nos despiertan con amor pero poco a poco salen esas pequeñas manías de madre como yo digo, subirte la persiana para que te despierte la luz del sol y no te deje dormir mas, encenderte la luz de la habitación si con la primera opción no lo han conseguido, luego viene la tercera fase que es destaparte, la cuarta fase que es mentirte sobre la hora que es y que ellas vivan en otra zona horaria distinta completamente a la que tú estás viviendo en realidad, y ya como ultimísima opción tirarte un vaso de agua a la cara. Debo deciros que Molly solo llego al extremo una vez y Sophie tuvo piedad de ella porque no me tiro un vaso de agua, sino que con su esponja de la ducha empapada se la escurrió lentamente sobre la cara, que si es molesto y fastidia pero creo no tanto como un vaso de agua.

Mientras ella preparaba el desayuno Molly se dio una ducha y se preparó para ir al colegio. Estuvo desayunando sola en aquella isleta de la cocina pues su madre mientras se estaba arreglando para ir al trabajo, al acabar y recoger la cocina subió a por su cartera y la carpeta.

Ya lista comenzó a meterla prisa a Sofía ya que no quería llegar tarde el ultimo día de colegio.

\- Vamos mamá no quiero llegar tarde.-

\- Ya estoy, ya estoy déjame que coja el bolso y las llaves del coche.-

Allí estaba ella radiante como cada mañana, con su pelo ondulado y su gran sonrisa.

Ya en el coche camino de la Universidad de Molly escuchaba su música con los auriculares en el iphod, bendito invento que hace que desconectes del mundo exterior e incluso puedas recrear un videoclip en tu mente. Podía notar como su madre le hablaba pero estaba demasiado dormida aun para prestarla atención, justo comenzó a sonar una de las canciones favoritas de ella que cuando era pequeña al escucharla subía el volumen al máximo y la canturriaba por toda la casa, saltando y bailando como si estuviera en un concierto, así que se quitó un auricular y se lo puso en la oreja a su madre, enseguida la reconoció y ambas comenzaron a cantarla a grito pelado.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen día!- dijo Kate al darla dos besos a Molly y esta saludar a sus amigas que la esperaban en aquella escalinata del colegio.

\- Adiós mamá, luego te cuento todo lo que se hable de la graduación.-

Sophie continuo su trayecto hasta llegar a la oficina, aparcó el coche en el garaje y subió en el ascensor hasta la planta novena de aquel edificio.

La mañana fue diferente pues al llegar a su despachó pudo ver que no había ningún café esperándola con ningún mensaje, le pareció un tanto extraño porque Patrick siempre era el primero en llegar, así que se asomó y pudo verle en su mesa. Se quitó la cazadora de cuero negra y fue a su mesa con la excusa de enseñarle unos contratos y un informe sobre la reunión del día anterior. Pues quería saber a qué se debía ese distanciamiento entre ambos y la falta de su café con alguna frase motivadora.

\- Buenos días Rrick…- le dijo abrazando aquellas carpetas que iba a utilizar como excusa.

\- Buenos días Kate.- la respondió sin apenas levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Venía a enseñarte estos contratos, échales un vistazo y cuando puedas me dices que te parecen.- le dijo en un tono reacio tal y como este le había contestado previamente y dejando las carpetas en su mesa.

Se marchó sin girarse, con paso firme y con cara de indignación, pues no sabía muy bien que había hecho o dicho para que este hoy así con ella, era la primera mañana en muchos años que no la recibía con un café, alguna vez se lo había hecho es humano y tiene despistes pero esos despistes siempre estaban seguidos de algún malentendido entre ambos o alguna discusión sobre algún tema de trabajo ya sea citaciones con fotógrafos para alguna sesión, algún que otro contrato e incluso por no ir juntos a las reuniones.

La mañana se la pasó volando pues tenía que adelantar un par de sesiones de fotografía, algún contrato y fijar la próxima reunión con un cliente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta era la hora de comer, cogió su cazadora del perchero y salió a buscar a Carmen para ir juntas, sin ni siquiera mirar si Rick se encontraba en su despacho o también había salido a comer.

\- ¿Estas lista?- le preguntó colocándose el fular beige.

\- Si dame un segundo y nos vamos.-

Fueron a un restaurante italiano pues es su comida favorita y cerca de las oficinas hay un lugar donde preparan los mejores tallarines que hayan probado nunca.

\- Lanie, ayer lo dejé con John, no estábamos en el mismo punto de la relación y la actitud de Rick ayer me hizo darme cuenta de aquello.- dijo dándole un trago a la copa de vino.

\- ¿Solo por Rick?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja esperando que su amiga también la dijera que gracias a ella también se había dado cuenta de que su relación no iba a ninguna parte y si continuaban con aquello uno de los dos iba a salir bastante perjudicado y no sería su caso sino el de John.

\- Si… vale… también fue gracias a ti y a tus charlas…-

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes?-

\- Estoy un poco triste por John pues había apostado mucho por esta relación, ya conocía a Molly pero yo no me sentía a gusto ayer estaba destrozada y con el corazón en un puño es irónico pues fui yo quien decidí acabar esto, pero esta mañana...-

\- ¿Esta mañana qué?- la preguntó cortándola y mirándola fijamente.

\- Pues no sé las cosas entre Rick están diferentes, distantes...-

\- Cariño como quieres que este después de su indirecta y verte marchar con el hombre equivocado agarrado de su brazo y no del de él…Yo también estaría distante y furioso-

Kate no supo que contestarla al respecto pues tenía toda la razón del mundo si ella hubiera visto a Rick con una de sus pelofris, rubias de bote oxigenado, piernas quilométricas y todo postizo, también estaría furiosa y sin querer saber nada de él.

En su cabeza volvieron a surgir más preguntas que sola no tendrían ninguna respuesta. Sentía algo por Rick esa atracción sexual, el tonteo que tenían pero él tampoco se lo había dejado muy claro, era mujeriego y hasta hace poco siempre aparecía alguna pelofri por la oficina en su búsqueda, la última fue una tal Marlene, así que ¿Qué podría esperar de un hombre así? Ella necesitaba alguien en quien confiar de nuevo, que la hiciera sentir especial, que fuera con ella de la mano sin importarle nada más que ella, que asumiera todas sus imperfecciones y por supuesto que quisiera a su hija.

Ya de vuelta en la oficina, al entrar en su despacho pudo ver las carpetas sobre su mesa con un posit de este que decía _Estoy de acuerdo con todos, habría que limar algunos detalles_

Cogió aquel posit junto con las carpetas quitándose previamente antes la cazadora junto con el fular y fue a hablar con él, pero se llevo una sorpresa un poco ingrata pues había una nueva pelofri apoyada en el quicio del despacho de Rick, con un vestido excesivamente ajustado casi que se le marcaban hasta las cosillas esperándole. Esta al ver aquello se dio media vuelta cogió sus cosas fue a avisar a Kevin y Rafa de que continuaría con el resto del trabajo desde casa, tenía que hacer unos asuntos personales.

Al salir se cruzó con Rick y dicha rubia, esperando al ascensor así que continuó y bajo por las escaleras, con la mala suerte de que una vez en el hall de la oficina al terminar de bajar el último escalón aquellas puertas del ascensor se abrieron saliendo de su interior ambos.

Kate aceleró el paso, salió del hall y cruzó la carretera a toda prisa antes de que la viera pero hoy no era su día de suerte y este la vio.

\- Me puedes esperar un momento en mi coche, está allí aparcado he olvidado una carpeta que debo entregar mañana sin falta.- dijo dándole las llaves del coche y señalándola cual era su coche.

Sin que su cita se diera cuenta cruzo la carretera y fue en búsqueda de Kate, sabía que la ocurría algo, quería saber de qué se trataba pues es su compañera y le importa más de lo que ella se piensa.

La encontró en un parque infantil desierto pues aquellas horas no eran corrientes para encontrase a ningún niño disfrutando de la arena construyendo castillos, jugando a marco polo, al pilla pilla, tirándose por el tobogán esas cosas insignificantes que de pequeños nos hacían tan felices.

Se acercó a ella y sentándose en el columpio de al lado sin decirla nada solo observándola, pudo ver que en sus mejillas caía una lagrima.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?-

\- Rick, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo quitándose aquellas lagrimas que ni ella sabía muy bien el porqué de ellas.

\- Te he visto salir tan rápido que pensé que te ocurría algo, y por lo que puedo observar estoy en lo cierto. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por John?-

\- Hemos roto... me gusta, mucho sabes Rick, pero no era suficiente.- le dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo y jugueteando con su anillo el cual nunca se quitaba- No era suficiente...sabes cuando mi ex-marido me dejó construí un muro por dentro que hizo que desconfiara de todos los hombres. Sé que no voy a poder tener el tipo de relación que me gustaría tener, ni voy a volver a ser la mujer que era antes ni mucho menos pero me gustaría poder llegar a tenerlo pero no sé creí...- le dijo hasta que su voz comenzó a quebrarse y decidió dejar de hablar pues sino comenzaría a llorar y lo último que quería que viera Patrick era su lado débil.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase este la corto para continuarla y darle una explicación.

\- Esta mañana no te he traído el café porque no me gustaba verte con el hombre equivocado tú te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que sepa cómo eres realmente que te valore por quien eres y como podrías llegar a ser si confías un poco. Estaba molesto, se que ha sido actitud de niño pequeño, pero...-

\- Ya te conozco, y lo sé.- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.- Y por eso mismo con toda la confianza que tenemos, tantos años trabajando juntos, que somos compañeros, ¿No crees que podrías habérmelo dicho?- le dijo mirando y agarrando con ambas manos aquellas cadenas del columpio dándose un pequeño empujón con los pies y balanceándose suavemente.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento ¿y sabes qué?-

\- ¡Sorpréndeme!- dijo mirándole con aquella mirada penetrante que solo ella sabía hacer para cautivar a cualquier persona.

\- Te ayudaré a destruir ese muro, que caiga y veas la persona que yo veo.-

\- Vámonos, tú has quedado, y yo tengo que seguir con estos informes.- dijo cogiéndolos de sus piernas y levantándose de ese columpio.

No quería que aquella conversación continuara pues sabía que como siguieran hablando y mirándose así no podía quitarse esa mirada en toda la noche y la impediría poder pegar ojo. Ya bastantes problemas tenía consigo misma como para ahora añadir a Rick en su lista.

Mientras se alejaban de aquel parque infantil Sophie se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño golpe con su hombro agradeciéndole aquella charla, este la respondió con un siempre.

Las cosas entre ellos cada vez mejoraban mas, y ella por fin se había quitado un peso de encima al contarle todo aquello, que ni su hija sabía cómo que no se divorciaron por sus disputas continuas sino por una tercera persona, que desde aquel momento ella dejo de ser aquella adorable, risueña y cariñosa Sophie, convirtiéndose en aquella mujer que era ahora.

Ya en casa con ropa cómoda formada por unos leggins negros y una amplia camiseta morada de manga francesa, el pelo recogido en un moño se sentó en su despacho ordenando todas aquellas notas y formando un informe, se incorporó y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. Cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil, en la pantalla pudo ver una foto de Molly.

\- Hola cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?-

\- Estoy en el colegió aun liada con la reunión, las invitaciones y preparando algún que otro detalle, no iré a cenar picaré algo por aquí.-

\- Esta bien, pero no vengas muy tarde, me gustaría que me contaras cosillas.-

\- Vaaaaaaaaaaale.- la respondió.- Bueno te dejó que por aquí me reclaman.-

Allí estaba Molly en aquel despachó que el colegio utilizaba para reunirse el profesorado, con aquella mesa enorme, llena de cartulinas escritas con diferentes letras, frases y colores que todas querían decir lo mismo que fueran a su fiesta de graduación.

Estaba sentada junto a su amiga desde la guardería Audrina. Es como una hermana para ella, es mas su madre ha corrido más de una vez alguna maratón con Kate, su padre fue el abogado de su divorcio, siempre han estado ahí para ellas, incluso muchos veranos han pasado juntas unas quincenas con respectivas familias.


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos de sol se colaban por aquella habitación con las paredes de color rosa pastel, entre las cortinas blancas con pequeñas mariposas en ellas en tonos morados, impidiendo seguir durmiendo a Kate y Molly, pues se quedaron durmiendo juntas aquella noche, abrazadas sin separarse.

Aun con los ojos cerrados Molly pudo notar como su madre la miraba, estaba sonriendo, esas cosas aunque no las veas las puedes sentir ese amor tan personal se siente, no es necesario verlo. Se froto los ojos con los dedos y abrió los ojos estirándose, sonriendo a su vez.

\- Buenos días mamá.- dijo retorciéndose.

\- Vamos a por este nuevo día que se nos presenta...Yo hago el desayuno mientras, tu date una ducha, te espero abajo.- dijo destapándola e incorporándose de la cama dándola un beso en la frente.

Como todas las madres tienen esa manía que todos odiamos, nos despiertan con amor pero poco a poco salen esas pequeñas manías de madre como yo digo, subirte la persiana para que te despierte la luz del sol y no te deje dormir mas, encenderte la luz de la habitación si con la primera opción no lo han conseguido, luego viene la tercera fase que es destaparte, la cuarta fase que es mentirte sobre la hora que es y que ellas vivan en otra zona horaria distinta completamente a la que tú estás viviendo en realidad, y ya como ultimísima opción tirarte un vaso de agua a la cara. Debo deciros que Molly solo llego al extremo una vez y Kate tuvo piedad de ella porque no me tiro un vaso de agua, sino que con su esponja de la ducha empapada se la escurrió lentamente sobre la cara, que si es molesto y fastidia pero creo no tanto como un vaso de agua.

Mientras ella preparaba el desayuno Molly se dio una ducha y se preparó para ir al colegio. Estuvo desayunando sola en aquella isleta de la cocina pues su madre mientras se estaba arreglando para ir al trabajo, al acabar y recoger la cocina subió a por su cartera y la carpeta.

Ya lista comenzó a meterla prisa a Kate ya que no quería llegar tarde el ultimo día de colegio.

\- Vamos mamá no quiero llegar tarde.-

\- Ya estoy, ya estoy déjame que coja el bolso y las llaves del coche.-

Allí estaba ella radiante como cada mañana, con su pelo ondulado y su gran sonrisa.

Ya en el coche camino de la Universidad de Molly escuchaba su música con los auriculares en el iphod, bendito invento que hace que desconectes del mundo exterior e incluso puedas recrear un videoclip en tu mente. Podía notar como su madre le hablaba pero estaba demasiado dormida aun para prestarla atención, justo comenzó a sonar una de las canciones favoritas de ella que cuando era pequeña al escucharla subía el volumen al máximo y la canturriaba por toda la casa, saltando y bailando como si estuviera en un concierto, así que se quitó un auricular y se lo puso en la oreja a su madre, enseguida la reconoció y ambas comenzaron a cantarla a grito pelado.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen día!- dijo Kate al darla dos besos a Molly y esta saludar a sus amigas que la esperaban en aquella escalinata del colegio.

\- Adiós mamá, luego te cuento todo lo que se hable de la graduación.-

Kate continuo su trayecto hasta llegar a la oficina, aparcó el coche en el garaje y subió en el ascensor hasta la planta novena de aquel edificio.

La mañana fue diferente pues al llegar a su despachó pudo ver que no había ningún café esperándola con ningún mensaje, le pareció un tanto extraño porque Rick siempre era el primero en llegar, así que se asomó y pudo verle en su mesa. Se quitó la cazadora de cuero negra y fue a su mesa con la excusa de enseñarle unos contratos y un informe sobre la reunión del día anterior. Pues quería saber a qué se debía ese distanciamiento entre ambos y la falta de su café con alguna frase motivadora.

\- Buenos días Rrick…- le dijo abrazando aquellas carpetas que iba a utilizar como excusa.

\- Buenos días Kate.- la respondió sin apenas levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Venía a enseñarte estos contratos, échales un vistazo y cuando puedas me dices que te parecen.- le dijo en un tono reacio tal y como este le había contestado previamente y dejando las carpetas en su mesa.

Se marchó sin girarse, con paso firme y con cara de indignación, pues no sabía muy bien que había hecho o dicho para que este hoy así con ella, era la primera mañana en muchos años que no la recibía con un café, alguna vez se lo había hecho es humano y tiene despistes pero esos despistes siempre estaban seguidos de algún malentendido entre ambos o alguna discusión sobre algún tema de trabajo ya sea citaciones con fotógrafos para alguna sesión, algún que otro contrato e incluso por no ir juntos a las reuniones.

La mañana se la pasó volando pues tenía que adelantar un par de sesiones de fotografía, algún contrato y fijar la próxima reunión con un cliente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta era la hora de comer, cogió su cazadora del perchero y salió a buscar a Carmen para ir juntas, sin ni siquiera mirar si Rick se encontraba en su despacho o también había salido a comer.

\- ¿Estas lista?- le preguntó colocándose el fular beige.

\- Si dame un segundo y nos vamos.-

Fueron a un restaurante italiano pues es su comida favorita y cerca de las oficinas hay un lugar donde preparan los mejores tallarines que hayan probado nunca.

\- Lanie, ayer lo dejé con John, no estábamos en el mismo punto de la relación y la actitud de Rick ayer me hizo darme cuenta de aquello.- dijo dándole un trago a la copa de vino.

\- ¿Solo por Rick?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja esperando que su amiga tambien la dijera que gracias a ella también se había dado cuenta de que su relación no iba a ninguna parte y si continuaban con aquello uno de los dos iba a salir bastante perjudicado y no sería su caso sino el de John.

\- Si… vale… también fue gracias a ti y a tus charlas…-

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes?-

\- Estoy un poco triste por John pues había apostado mucho por esta relación, ya conocía a Molly pero yo no me sentía a gusto ayer estaba destrozada y con el corazón en un puño es irónico pues fui yo quien decidí acabar esto, pero esta mañana...-

\- ¿Esta mañana qué?- la preguntó cortándola y mirándola fijamente.

\- Pues no sé las cosas entre Rick están diferentes, distantes...-

\- Cariño como quieres que este después de su indirecta y verte marchar con el hombre equivocado agarrado de su brazo y no del de él…Yo también estaría distante y furioso-

Kate no supo que contestarla al respecto pues tenía toda la razón del mundo si ella hubiera visto a Rick con una de sus pelofris, rubias de bote oxigenado, piernas quilométricas y todo postizo, también estaría furiosa y sin querer saber nada de él.

En su cabeza volvieron a surgir más preguntas que sola no tendrían ninguna respuesta. Sentía algo por Rick esa atracción sexual, el tonteo que tenían pero él tampoco se lo había dejado muy claro, era mujeriego y hasta hace poco siempre aparecía alguna pelofri por la oficina en su búsqueda, la última fue una tal Marlene, así que ¿Qué podría esperar de un hombre así? Ella necesitaba alguien en quien confiar de nuevo, que la hiciera sentir especial, que fuera con ella de la mano sin importarle nada más que ella, que asumiera todas sus imperfecciones y por supuesto que quisiera a su hija.

Ya de vuelta en la oficina, al entrar en su despacho pudo ver las carpetas sobre su mesa con un posit de este que decía _Estoy de acuerdo con todos, habría que limar algunos detalles_

Cogió aquel posit junto con las carpetas quitándose previamente antes la cazadora junto con el fular y fue a hablar con él, pero se llevo una sorpresa un poco ingrata pues había una nueva pelofri apoyada en el quicio del despacho de Rick, con un vestido excesivamente ajustado casi que se le marcaban hasta las cosillas esperándole. Esta al ver aquello se dio media vuelta cogió sus cosas fue a avisar a Ryan y Expo de que continuaría con el resto del trabajo desde casa, tenía que hacer unos asuntos personales.

Al salir se cruzó con Rick y dicha rubia, esperando al ascensor así que continuó y bajo por las escaleras, con la mala suerte de que una vez en el hall de la oficina al terminar de bajar el último escalón aquellas puertas del ascensor se abrieron saliendo de su interior ambos.

Kate aceleró el paso, salió del hall y cruzó la carretera a toda prisa antes de que la viera pero hoy no era su día de suerte y este la vio.

\- Me puedes esperar un momento en mi coche, está allí aparcado he olvidado una carpeta que debo entregar mañana sin falta.- dijo dándole las llaves del coche y señalándola cual era su coche.

Sin que su cita se diera cuenta cruzo la carretera y fue en búsqueda de Kate, sabía que la ocurría algo, quería saber de qué se trataba pues es su compañera y le importa más de lo que ella se piensa.

La encontró en un parque infantil desierto pues aquellas horas no eran corrientes para encontrase a ningún niño disfrutando de la arena construyendo castillos, jugando a marco polo, al pilla pilla, tirándose por el tobogán esas cosas insignificantes que de pequeños nos hacían tan felices.

Se acercó a ella y sentándose en el columpio de al lado sin decirla nada solo observándola, pudo ver que en sus mejillas caía una lagrima.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?-

\- Rick, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo quitándose aquellas lagrimas que ni ella sabía muy bien el porqué de ellas.

\- Te he visto salir tan rápido que pensé que te ocurría algo, y por lo que puedo observar estoy en lo cierto. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por John?-

\- Hemos roto... me gusta, mucho sabes Rick, pero no era suficiente.- le dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo y jugueteando con su anillo el cual nunca se quitaba- No era suficiente...sabes cuando mi ex-marido me dejó construí un muro por dentro que hizo que desconfiara de todos los hombres. Sé que no voy a poder tener el tipo de relación que me gustaría tener, ni voy a volver a ser la mujer que era antes ni mucho menos pero me gustaría poder llegar a tenerlo pero no sé creí...- le dijo hasta que su voz comenzó a quebrarse y decidió dejar de hablar pues sino comenzaría a llorar y lo último que quería que viera Patrick era su lado débil.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase este la corto para continuarla y darle una explicación.

\- Esta mañana no te he traído el café porque no me gustaba verte con el hombre equivocado tú te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que sepa cómo eres realmente que te valore por quien eres y como podrías llegar a ser si confías un poco. Estaba molesto, se que ha sido actitud de niño pequeño, pero...-

\- Ya te conozco, y lo sé.- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.- Y por eso mismo con toda la confianza que tenemos, tantos años trabajando juntos, que somos compañeros, ¿No crees que podrías habérmelo dicho?- le dijo mirando y agarrando con ambas manos aquellas cadenas del columpio dándose un pequeño empujón con los pies y balanceándose suavemente.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento ¿y sabes qué?-

\- ¡Sorpréndeme!- dijo mirándole con aquella mirada penetrante que solo ella sabía hacer para cautivar a cualquier persona.

\- Te ayudaré a destruir ese muro, que caiga y veas la persona que yo veo.-

\- Vámonos, tú has quedado, y yo tengo que seguir con estos informes.- dijo cogiéndolos de sus piernas y levantándose de ese columpio.

No quería que aquella conversación continuara pues sabía que como siguieran hablando y mirándose así no podía quitarse esa mirada en toda la noche y la impediría poder pegar ojo. Ya bastantes problemas tenía consigo misma como para ahora añadir a Rick en su lista.

Mientras se alejaban de aquel parque infantil Sophie se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño golpe con su hombro agradeciéndole aquella charla, este la respondió con un siempre.

Las cosas entre ellos cada vez mejoraban mas, y ella por fin se había quitado un peso de encima al contarle todo aquello, que ni su hija sabía cómo que no se divorciaron por sus disputas continuas sino por una tercera persona, que desde aquel momento ella dejo de ser aquella adorable, risueña y cariñosa Sophie, convirtiéndose en aquella mujer que era ahora.

Ya en casa con ropa cómoda formada por unos leggins negros y una amplia camiseta morada de manga francesa, el pelo recogido en un moño se sentó en su despacho ordenando todas aquellas notas y formando un informe, se incorporó y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. Cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil, en la pantalla pudo ver una foto de Molly.

\- Hola cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?-

\- Estoy en el colegió aun liada con la reunión, las invitaciones y preparando algún que otro detalle, no iré a cenar picaré algo por aquí.-

\- Esta bien, pero no vengas muy tarde, me gustaría que me contaras cosillas.-

\- Vaaaaaaaaaaale.- la respondió.- Bueno te dejó que por aquí me reclaman.-

Allí estaba Molly en aquel despachó que el colegio utilizaba para reunirse el profesorado, con aquella mesa enorme, llena de cartulinas escritas con diferentes letras, frases y colores que todas querían decir lo mismo que fueran a su fiesta de graduación.

Estaba sentada junto a su amiga desde la guardería Audrina. Es como una hermana para ella, es mas su madre ha corrido más de una vez alguna maratón con Kate, su padre fue el abogado de su divorcio, siempre han estado ahí para ellas, incluso muchos veranos han pasado juntas unas quincenas con respectivas familias.

**Si veis que hay algun nombre que aparece como Sophie, Patrick o Carmen es mia culpa... Porque esta historia la tenia ya hecha basada en los mismos personajes pero cambiados los nombres. Si es mucho jaleo y meto muchas veces la pata decirmelo en las review. Un saludo.**


End file.
